A Jeffrey, Jaden
These are some what-if stories starring Baby Midna, Baby Lily, Baby Snowflake and Baby Flurry Heart. Chapter 1: Xion's baby cousin *(Baby Xion and Baby Lily crawled to Dragon-Jeffrey, who was asleep) *Baby Lily: *smiles* Uncwe Jeffwey? Hewwo? *(No response) *Baby Xion: *smiles* Daddy's slweeping again. *Baby Lily: *giggles quietly and smiles* Just wike a big kitty. *Baby Xion: *smiles and crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey's huge belly* *Baby Lily: *smiles and follows her cousin* *Baby Xion: *gets an idea* Wait here. *crawls back inside* *(She returns a moment later with some finger painting kit) *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and coos happily* *Baby Xion: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* I wuv painting. *Baby Xion: *smiles* Me too, Lily. *Baby Lily: Too bad Tammy and DJ are taking a nap. *Baby Xion: That's all rwight. They can jwoin us later. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yeah. I guess so. *looks around* You didn't bwing papew. *Baby Xion: *giggles and puts her hand on Dragon-Jeffrey's huge belly* We don't need papew. *Baby Lily: ...!!! *snickers quietly* I get it. *Baby Xion: *smiles and nods* *Baby Lily: *smiles, takes some finger paint and starts to paint on Dragon-Jeffrey's huge belly* *Baby Xion: *takes some finger paint and starts to paint on Dragon-Jeffrey's huge belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and talks in his sleep* Something....... tickles....... *Baby Xion: *snickers quietly* *Baby Lily: *giggles quietly as she paints* Wow. He can feew this? *Baby Xion: *smiles* Yep. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she resumes painting on Dragon-Jeffrey's huge belly* *Baby Xion: *smiles and starts painting something on Dragon-Jeffrey's huge belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and chuckles in his sleep* *Baby Xion: *giggles quietly* Swilly daddy. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she paints* He suwe is tickwish. *Baby Xion: *smiles as she paints* You'we rwight about that. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she finishes painting a rainbow on Dragon-Jeffrey's huge belly* *Baby Xion: *smiles* Wow! *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tanks, cousin Xion. *Baby Xion: *finishes painting a picture of a heart and smiles* Take a wook at mine. Chapter 2: The Mysterious Orphan *(Curious to meet this new baby, Baby Lily crawls to Baby Midna) *Baby Midna: ...? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Hwello. *Baby Midna: You...... you'we not afwaid... of me? *Baby Lily: *smiles* No. Why would i be? *Baby Midna: 'Cause..... of how I wook.... *Baby Lily: I think you wook cool. Mommy says that wooks don't matter. *Baby Midna: *smiles a bit* You'we actuawwy pwetty sweet, kiddo. *Baby Lily: *giggles* I'm Lily. *Baby Midna: They cawl me Midna. *Baby Lily: Midna? *smiles* I wike that! *Baby Midna: Eee Hee Hee. Tanks. *Baby Lily: *smiles* *Baby Midna: So whewe's youw pawents? You shouldn't be awone. *Baby Lily: *points to her parents* They'we over thwere. I'm not awone. *Baby Midna: *sees Alexis* Wow. Youw mom is pwetty. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Yeah. *(Jaden and Alexis walk over) *Alexis: Lily. Don't go to far from- *gasps from seeing Baby Midna* *Baby Midna: ...!! Uh...hwello? *Jaden: What on Earth is that?!? *Baby Lily: Don't be scweard! This is Midna. *Alexis: ....... *smiles a bit* That's a pretty name. *Baby Midna: ...! *Jaden: Where are you parents, Midna? *Baby Midna: ...I don't have any... *Alexis: *gasps and looks sad* You don't...? *Baby Midna: *shakes her head "no"* *Alexis: *picks Baby Midna up* Whatever happened to them? *Baby Midna: All i wemember was my mommy carrying me somewhere. My daddy said that someone named "Zant" was coming... *Jaden: Do you know who this "Zant" is? *Baby Midna: *shakes her head "no"* Chapter 3: New Cub on the Block * Chapter 4: * Chapter 5: * Chapter 7: Hide and Seek * Chapter 8: Baby Xion the Teacher *(The babies were at the coloring table, talking about what they wanted to do today) *Baby DJ: So...what showuld we play today? * Chapter 9: Midna the Troublemaker *(Baby Midna was at the coloring table, coming up with a prank) *Baby Midna: *looks at a checklist she made* Now let's see. "Draw on Uncwe Atticus' face", "Scware Uncwe Nails with scwary mask"... *Baby Lily: That's just mean, Midna! *Baby Midna: Oh, come on. It's just hwarmless fun. *Baby Lily: Untiw you get caught... *Baby Midna: Then I'd bettew make swure i DON'T get caught. *crawls off snickering* *Baby Xion: *shakes her head* She's definitwely gonna end up in time out. *Baby Lily: *sighs* *(In the living room, Atticus had fallen asleep on the couch due to being tired from his recent duel) *Baby Midna: *sees this, summons a coloring pen and snickers* Today is gonna be fun. *(Then she climbs onto the couch and draws on Atticus' face) *Baby Midna: *smirks and whispers to herself* Pwerfect. *hides the coloring pen in her diaper, gets down from the couch and sneaks out of the room* *(She passes by several other team members) *Jeffrey: Hm? *Baby Midna: *smiles innocently* *Jeffrey: What are you up to today, Midna? *Baby Midna: Nothing. *Jeffrey: You sure? *Baby Midna: *makes a halo appear over her head* *Jeffrey: Hm...well, all right. Stay out of trouble now. *walks away* *(As soon as she was alone...) *Baby Midna: *sighs in relief and takes her checklist out of her diaper* Okay. "Draw on Uncwe Atticus' face". Check. *grins mischievously* Now for my next pwrank. Eee hee hee! *(She crawls over to wherever her next prank is gonna take place at) *Baby Midna: *sees Nails watching a scary movie and smirks* Oh...yeah. *summons a scary Halloween mask and puts it on her hair* *Nails: *shakes as he watches the movie* *Baby Midna: *sneaks behind the chair Nails is sitting and slowly raises the mask behind his head* *TV: *shows a man on screen* The monster could be anywhere close by! Keep your guard up! *Nails: *gulps* I have a feeling it's closer than I thought... *Baby Midna: *growls softly* *Nails: ...!!!!! *clings to his seat tightly and eyeballs left to right in fear* *(Baby Midna moves the mask to his right shoulder and taps it) *Nails: *slowy turns his head to the right and sees it* ......!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *faints* *Baby Midna: *laughs hard, then teleports to another room* *(Jesse and May rush over to check on Nails) *May: Nails, you okay?! *Nails: ................ *Jesse: Come on, man! Say something! *Nails: ................................ *May: He's not responding!!! *Pinkie Pie: *sees this and gasps* Clear!!! *dumps a bucket of water on Nails* *Nails: *wakes up and gasps hard* MONSTER!!!!! *Jesse: Whoa, whoa! Easy there! It's just us! *Nails: NO! I saw a monster!!! *May: Where? Chapter 10: Silly Lily * Category:What-If Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531